My Christmas
by RiannaPriseWrites
Summary: Its Christmas! Yay! Laney and her sister Rae were just casually walking down to Corey's garage with his Christmas gift. Yeah yeah they dosent care that it's a week before Christmas! But when they gets their the garage is empty! Corey's guitar is packed away, Corey gives Laney her bass and tells her news which breaks her heart. Will he go through with it? Is it just a prank?
1. Snow in Carolina?

Rae: Last Christmas I ga-  
Laney: Rae SHUT UP!  
Rae: Excuse moi? I'm singing darn it!  
Laney : well can you stop?  
Rae: lo reel?  
Laney: Oh my gosh .Talk human like!  
Rae: BLAHBLAH  
Lenny you can say the rest i don't care.  
Lenny:...  
Corey:...  
Everyone else:...  
Lenny: uh-  
Rae: Nevermind.  
I guess you'll wait and see!*.*

Penn/Prise household.  
Laney's room.  
No POV

Laney felt the breeze through her open window next to her bed.  
The pink curtains blew in her face, a few snowflakes also came in. Once she opened her eyes she looks out the window.  
" White Christmas!?" She says shocked. " Finally! It never snows in North Carolina!" She gets up out her bed in her pajamas. Just a casual black shirt with white booty shorts. Hey don't judge her! She lives near the beach! She yawns and walks into the bathroom. Mascara running, messy hair, drool? " Drool?" She says to herself. The redhead laughs then cleans her face. " Ew." She says while plugging her flat iron in and starts brushing her hair. Handfuls of hair come out onto the brush. " Ugh" she moans. She shivers remembering the window is open. It was making a awful squeaking noise. She goes and shuts the window and runs back to her vanity but slips on water. She chuckles then rubs her sides. She gets up and does her normal makeup, anyways she is going to the garage today, and the boys are not going to see her without her makeup, ever. " Hey, I should try something different! It's almost Christmas. Almost. " She says into the window. " Maybe green eyeliner instead of black, with maybe red eye shadow. Wait. I don't have green eyeliner." She says. " Well... Rae does." Quickly, quiet as a mouse, Laney simply slips into her sisters room and grabs what she needs. Right when she was about to reach her room her mom stops her. " Laney Martha Penn! What are you doing!" Her mom says. Laney puts her head down. " Mom, I look like crap." Laney says. " Laney. You look fine! Come downstairs and eat breakfast with the family. Laney sighs in defeat and comes downstairs. When she is walking she puts the eyeliner in her pocket. She walks down the creaky, annoying wood stairs into the kitchen. Yep you go through the kitchen to get to Laney's and Raes room. When she enters the kitchen she is greeted by pancakes in her face. Of course her mom beat her downstairs, Laney was walking like a zombie. " ." Her mom says. " We have a big day today!" " What are we doing?! I was gonna hang out with Corey. " Laney sighs. " Going to see the boyfriend today... eh?" Her older sister Rae says. Laney blushes. " We are not dating!" She says with her face getting brighter every second. " Good... your hair looks terrible!" Rae says while pointing at it. " Rae!" Laney says while glaring. Her mom laughs. Laney rolls her eyes and goes back to her room. " Yep I'm sneaking out, I'm not staying her another second." Laney grabs a bag that has a blue peace sign on it and packs. " Okay, songbook, IPod, hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste, change of clothes, pens and pencils. What am I missing?" Laney says out loud. " Oh yeah! Corey's gift!" Laney walks over to her closet and looks up at her big picture of Corey and her at the park. Underneath is Corey's gift. She had gotten him a Guitar pick necklace with grojbands logo on it. It was places in a little blue box and wrapped. Yep. Laney was giving him it today even tho it's December 18th She gets dressed, does her hair, and climbs out the window. Yes, Laney has a two story house but she has a pool also. She jumps into the pool but throws her bag down before her. It will dry before she reaches Corey's house anyways. The bag managed to NOT hit the pool. Laney then jumps down landing in the pool. She did everything in her power to not get Corey's gift wet. It just got a splash. She shrugged it off. She grabs the bag and gets her iPod out of her pocket and puts Bite my Tounge on. After she does that she runs towards the fence. Scared that her mom may hear the gate open she decides to jump the fence. Laney starts singing whole she is running.

I hate to break it to you but,You're just a lonely star, I try to bring you down but,  
Our level isn't good always do as you please, so I'm going to follow suit and take a you fall apart, cause in the end what are you without me?I'll slow this down cause I know that you can't keep maybe I maybe I was wrong from the start.  
I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something. You've taken pride in becoming nothing  
She was so caught up in singing she passed Corey's garage and had to go back. Corey was outside with a girl shorter than him. She had long brown hair, blue highlights, hourglass figure, about 4,6, she hade a black crop top and white ripped skinny jeans with black converse. It looked like they were dating. Laney soon realized she passed Corey's Garage because she ran into a Carrie and her band. She just ignores them and ends up getting chased. She sighs and stops running. " Carrie what do you want?" Laney asks. " Why were you near MY garage? " Carrie demands. " I ran past cores garage" "Haha sure" Carrie says. " Care leave her alone. " Lenny says. " Lenns get out of this!" Carrie responds. Lenny and Carrie were going at it. While the two were fighting Laney slips away and runs straight toward the garage not caring if they were chasing her or not anymore. Once she meets corey at the garage him and the girl are locking lips which made Laney wanna break down crying. Laney coughed. Corey and the girl look down at Laney. Oh hey Lanes" Corey says. " Are you dating?" Laney asks. " Yes, we have been dating for a month now. " The girl says. Laney's heart broke after that. Tears welled up in her eyes. " Uh... Corey... I got you a..gift. " She stutters. " Awe thanks Laney!" Corey says while opening it. Laney ignored him and went in the garage. Well what used to be the garage. Now it looks like ghost town. Kin and Kon are on the floor where the stage used to be.  
" Kin what happen" Laney demands.  
" I don't know ,but this was Corey's fault."  
" COREY DID THIS?"  
Kon nods.


	2. Why the running?

**Me: Gah! IM GONNA EXPLODE!  
Kin :What's wrong?  
Me: breathes heavily* Well one: I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK SENCE THE 12th! And Two : I MADE SO MANY MISTAKES ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! *  
Corey*Laughs*  
Me :Get out my garage.  
Corey: This is my garage.  
Me: No this is Carries garage.  
Corey: WHAT?  
*Takes off running *  
Ri : So I do-  
Laney and Lenny : Can I say it!  
Me: Uh sure?  
Laney: Lenny BACK OFF!  
Lenny: MAKE ME  
Laney: ugh. * Hit Lenny in the head with baseball bat*  
Everyone else: where did you get that?  
Laney: I always have one with me! So Rianna/Rae Prise doesn't own grojband or any of its characters.  
Me: Thank you,  
Lenny: I could of done that.  
Laney: * tackle*  
Me: CALM DOWN!**

* * *

" What? Why? When? " Laney asks.  
" Laney breathe. Corey says grojband is gonna be on hold for a while." Kin says.  
" Why?"  
" He said he needs more time with Zoe." Kin says mockingly.  
" I also think he is moving to Seattle." Kon adds.  
" But... he is just quitting on us? " Laney asks.  
" Pretty much." Both the twins say.  
Their was an awkward pause.  
Corey comes marching into the garage.  
" Hey guys! Why the down faces?" He says.  
" You !" Laney says with her eyes watering.  
" What did I do?" Corey asks.  
" You're moving !"  
" Yeah! Me and Zoe are moving to Seattle!" Corey says  
" Why?! What about the band?!" Laney yells.  
Corey backs up in fear.  
" It's gonna be on hold. " he says.  
Once that got said Zoe jumps in.  
" Don't talk to Core like that!" Zoe says.  
" Zoebear it's okay."  
Zoe clenches her fist.  
Laney rolls her eyes.  
" Do something!" She says.  
Kin and Kon backup.  
Corey backs up also.

* * *

Trina Riffin Room, w/Mina.

Trina walks around her room smiling evilly.  
Mina gulps.  
" What do have to do now?"  
" I want Corey to get mad at Laney. " Trina says with that same evil grin.  
" I thought they were already mad?" Mina says,  
" I wish!"  
" How do I do that?" Mina asks.  
" Smash his guitar!" Trina says.  
" He will think Laney did it over jealously."  
" But... what if I get caught?"  
" Bye!"  
Mina sighs.  
" How am I supposed to ruin his guitar?"  
" I just said smash it! " Trina yells.  
" When!"  
" Once they leave the garage. Corey somehow has a girlfriend. They might go do some romantic crap. Laney might storm off. Kin and Kon... I think they will just leave. " Trina says.  
Mina nods and sits on Trina's bed.

* * *

Garage, Corey and Friends,

Laney and Zoe were in each other's faces.  
The twins are in awe at Zoe.  
Corey is completely dumbfounded.  
Then garage door got knocked on, then opened.  
It was Rae.  
Laney sighs.  
" What are you doing here!" She yells.  
" I came to check on you!"  
" Why!?"  
" Mom told me to!" Rae says.  
" What is going on here?" Corey asks.  
Laney and Rae face palm.  
Corey raises a brow.  
" Is this your girlfriend?" He asks.  
" No!"  
Corey backs up, with Zoe following.  
" Lane-Bear, mom wants you to come home in about a hour"  
" Lane-Bear?" Kin and Kon say.,  
Laney nods.  
The twins start laughing.  
Laney rolls her eyes.  
Zoe starts hugging Corey.  
" Could I go home now?" Laney asks.  
" If you want." Rae responds.  
Laney nods then runs out the garage door with Rae.  
Corey runs after her, getting the stink eye from Zoe

He rolls his eyes and stops walking.  
He had barely made it out the door.  
Corey looks down at were he dropped the box.  
Yes, he did open it.  
He just didn't see what it was.  
Corey bends down and picks the box up and unwraps it.  
After he sees what it is he takes off running toward Laney's house.  
Zoe, kin, and Kon notice Corey running away and decide to follow him.

* * *

Trina Riffin room, /w Mina,

Mina looks over the loft into the groj.  
Everyone had left.  
Mina walks into Trina's room.  
" They left." She says.  
" SMASH THE GUTIAR!" Trina yells.  
Mina gulps and heads downstairs.

She didn't even bother being sneaky.  
She ran, smashed Corey's guitar.  
It made this creaky noise.  
She threw the guitar in front of the garage door and rushed back upstairs.  
Anyways they would be back soon.

* * *

Laney And Rae  
" Can we stop running?" Rae asks exhausted.  
" Fine!" Laney says while checking to see if Corey was behind them.  
Corey was.  
Laney gasps then starts poking her sister.  
" Rae. Rae. RAE!" She says.  
" What!"  
" His is behind us!" Laney yells.  
Corey started to catch up.

Corey was next to Laney.  
" Lanes. What's wrong?"  
" NOTHING COREY!" She yells and runs off again.  
Corey looked at Rae.  
" Is she always like this?"  
" Yes."  
" I'm sorry." Corey says while turning around and heading back to the garage.

He passes Zoe, Kin and Kon.  
Kon stops walking.

* * *

**Kon, Kin, and The Zoebear. ( Hehe)**

" so... Much... WALKING!" Kon says while falling on the ground.  
" GET UP!" Zoe demands.  
" I NEED FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Kon yells.  
Zoe looks over to Kin.  
" get. Him. Up!" She demands again.  
" Kon gets up to food, not yelling. " Kin says.  
" Kon. I'll get you food if you GET UP!" Zoe yells.  
Kon jumps up almost instantly.  
Zoe looks over toward the garage.  
" CRAP! I can't see him. " she says.

* * *

**Penn/ Prise household.  
Laney POV ( finally, .-.)**  
" UGH! I hate Corey SO MUCH!" I yell while ripping down posters of grojband.

Minutes later my hairs a mess, mascara running down my face, and my room looks like a jet crashed into it.  
" Wow" I say.  
I hear footsteps coming from downstairs.  
" Mom?!" I think.  
I go and lock my door, sit down and stair at it in horror.  
The doorknob turns slowly.  
_" LANES ITS RAE!"  
" GO AWAY!"  
" LET ME IN!"  
" LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
" I NEED SOMETHING!"  
" GET IT LATER!"_ I yell  
" _NO_ !"

Rae starts to bang on the door.  
" LET. !"  
" FINE!" Laney sighs.

* * *

**Me : So what did you think.  
Personally I hate the chappie so much.  
Corey : You should i don't even like Zoe.  
Zoe: * Cough *  
Me : Wow.  
Laney: Why is my sister crazy?  
Me: Because I'm crazy.  
We'll... Thanks for coming out everyone!  
Corey: that's my catchphrase  
Zoe: * Rolls eyes and Shuts groj door. ***


	3. Laney Please!

**Me: Yo guise!  
Carly : The most amazing friend here!  
Me: Lol.  
sure.  
Carly : * Looks through iphone *  
Soooo who is this Alexa character.  
Me: a friend.  
Carly: you have friends?  
Me: Zoe DISCLAIMER  
Zoe: Wait Wha?  
Oh!  
RiAnna Prise does not own grojband or any of the songs she uses.  
Corey: P.S this will be a long chapter.  
Me: *Winks***

* * *

Rae pulls out her hair clip cup securing her bangs.  
She looks at the lock on the door and inserts her hair clip inside.  
Rae twist the lock carefully.  
Seconds later she opens the door to a see a mess.

" Lane-Bear?!" She says concered.  
" What's wrong?"  
Laney looks up and tries to fake a smile.  
" Oh nothing I'm fine!" Laney says with tears falling.  
" Ow. Eyeliner in my eyes!" She yelps.  
Rae laughs and bends down.  
" Love, what's wrong?" She says.  
" You can tell me anything." Rae continues.  
" Corey is the Matter!" Laney yells.  
" Okay what type of damage we talking about?" Rae asks with a devious grin.

" Girly calm down!" Laney says.  
" He breaks your heart I break his face! Understood?"  
" Haha okay! Do you wanna go to the park?" Laney asks.  
" I'm. Bringing. My. Guitar."  
" And I'll bring my bass."  
" Hey! We could have our own little Mini Concert!" Rae says cheerfully.  
" Yeah!"  
With that said the girls walk out the door.

" Wait!" Rae says stopping.  
" What?" Laney asks.  
" We are not going to the park like this." Rae says.  
" What if Corey sees you crying?"  
" Oh!" Laney Responds.  
" I'm gonna change, I would suggest you fix your makeup.

**IM LIKE SO PROFESSIONAL AT WRITING OUTFIT CHANGING SCENES IM GONNA SKIP IT TRANSTION**!

" Wow I feel beautiful!" Says Laney smiling.  
Her clip was replaced with a white bow. He hair was not scrunched up, it was flat ironed making it reach mid back.  
Her makeup was simple.  
White eyeshawdow and white eyeliner.  
She had a white long sleeve shirt on with a snowflake on the bottom.  
Her shorts were knee length. The shorts where white also.  
Her shoes were just plain black Converse ( Don't own ._.)  
She had knee length red and white socks.

" I do too" Rae smiles.  
Her dark brown bangs her in her face.  
Her hair was curled reaching mid back.  
Her makeup was a simple eyeliner.  
She had a red beanie on with a black skull on it.  
Her shirt was just a plain black tee with paint splatters all over it.  
She had booty shorts, leggings and knee high socks with black dots. For shoes she just put Purple and Black Jordan's on.

" You look stupid!" Laney says while grabbing her bass.  
" You look stupider!" Rae responds while getting her guitar.  
" Your the stupidest!" Laney says.  
Rae laughs.  
" You win this time!" She says.

***TO THE PARK TRANSITION***

The park was crowded people were screaming everywhere. A band was on the stage playing.

"They look familiar." Laney says.  
She gasps.  
" The newmens?" She says.  
Rae raises a brow.  
" Who are they?" Rae asks.  
" Rivals"  
"Oh." Rae says.  
" should we play after them?"  
" Sure."  
Laney looks to her left and sees grojband.  
" Is this a battle of the bands or something."  
" Maybe!"  
" I wanna play before Corey does. " Laney states.  
" Then go tell Mayor mellow!" Rae responds.  
" Okay!"  
Laney walks over to the mayor.  
" Can me and my sister play next?" She asks.  
" After the newmans are done! yes." The mayor says.  
" Were is the rest of your band?" He asks.  
" I'm not with grojband anymore."  
" Really?"  
" Yes really"  
" I'm sorry. "  
" it's fine."  
" Who are you playing with?" The mayor asks.  
" My sister!" Laney smiles.  
" Okay, see you then!" The mayor says.

Laney runs back to her sister.  
" Were in!" She says.  
" What songs are we playing,"  
" I was thinking Bite my Tounge because of how stupid Corey is.  
Crash because I miss Corey.  
After that we will speed it up a little with "If you can't hang."  
To end it we are gonna play loverboy."  
" If you miss Corey then why did you leave?"  
" I was jealous."  
" Of?"  
" Zoe"  
" oh"

The Newmans finish their songs and walk off stage.  
Mayor mellow goes up the stairs and on to the stage.  
" Please welcome our next Guest Laney and ... what's her sisters name again? Laney and Rae!" Says the mayor.  
Corey's expressions changes from happy to shocked.  
" Laney is playing? How could she not tell me." He thinks to himself.

The sisters walk upstage.  
Rae gets her guitar and starts playing.  
She hits every note perfect.  
Corey stairs at her in awe.

A few seconds in Laney starts singing.

I hate to break it to you but,  
You're just a lonely star  
I try to bring you down but,  
Our level isn't good enough

You always do as you please, so I'm going to follow suit and take a seat.  
Watch you fall apart, cause in the end what are you without me?  
I'll slow this down cause I know that you can't keep up.  
Oh maybe I maybe I was wrong from the start.  
I might be proud, but at least I'm proud of something. You've taken pride in becoming nothing

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

I'm married to the music, for better for worse  
You say that I'm privileged, but my gift is my curse  
I can't recall the last time someone asking how I was  
Last I checked I was a f*cking wreck, I called for help and no one showed up  
So I sit in the dirt

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

Rae does a guitar solo and starts screaming.( Yes this song has screamo in it:))

Just forget what you've learned  
Just forget what you've heard  
The truth should come first  
I can't bear the sight of you anymore  
You've become what I hate  
Sold yourself for a bit of fame  
Now the wolves have closed their doors  
You wanna drag me down some more  
F*ck you  
F*ck you

Rae stops singing and passes Laney the microphone.

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you won't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you won't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you in me  
I can't hate the ones who made me

The duo stops playing.  
" ARE YOU READY PEACEVILLE?!" Laney asks into the micro phone.  
Everyone yells back " YEA!"  
We'll everyone besides Corey.  
Everyone seemed to love the two girls.  
Once the crowd got the hang of the song, they sang along.

The songs tune changed fast.  
The beat went from fast to slow.

Laney walks up closer to the microphone and says.  
" The last songs are dedicated to Corey Riffin.  
Every turns to him.  
The crows goes " Awe" in a romantic way.  
Laney rolls her eyes and starts playing.

Wait, where you say you've been  
Who you been with  
Where you say you're going  
Who you going with  
Keep me on my toes, Keep me in the know

Wait, keep me in your skin, Keep me in your chest.  
I wait for it to start; I wait for it to end  
Keep me on my toes, Keep me in the know  
But when I looked at her, I thought of only you  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true

We were young, we were in our teens  
It wasn't real love  
Spent behind bars  
Oh it's sad to think, We just let it be  
Prisoners of love

It's so easy for it to be something you second guessed  
Easy to read, don't let it become a meaningless routine, it's meaningless to me  
But when I looked at her, I thought of only you  
If only there was proof I could use to show it's true

Rae joins with her

Just crash, fall down  
I'll wrap my arms around you now  
Just crash, it's our time now  
To make this work second time round

We grew up, we worked and changed our ways  
Just like wildfire, been burning now for days  
Tearing down those walls, nothings in our way  
I said nothings in our way  
And I know, I've said this all before, but opposites attract  
We try and run away, but end up running back  
And all I want to do, all I want to do  
Is lie down and...

Laney stops singing.  
Tears form in her eyes, she stops playing her base and looks down.  
Rae notices and stops playing and tries to comfort her.  
The crowd is confused.

It was an Akward silence until someone jumps up and sings  
"Crash, fall down  
I'll wrap my arms around you now  
Just crash, it's our time now"

A few more people join.  
"Crash, fall down  
I'll wrap my arms around you now  
Just crash, it's our time now  
To make this work, second time round"

Seconds later everyone is singing including grojband.  
Okay still not Corey and Zoe.

"Ohhhhh crash, fall down  
Just crash, fall down  
Just crash, fall down  
Just crash, fall down"

Corey couldn't bare seeing Laney like this.  
He runs up on the stage and grabs the micro phone,  
Mayor mellow gives Laney another one.

" Lanes what's wrong."  
"I hate you!" Laney responds while running off stage.  
Rae looks at Corey making him blush.

" Oh gosh no!" Rae says while slapping him and following her sister.  
Kin and Kon yell " OOH REJECTED!"  
Corey gives the twins a death glare.

Laney and Rae:  
"Lanes! Why did you leave? You did amazing!" Rae says trying to raise her sisters spirits.  
" No I didn't!" Laney snaps.  
" You did better than me!"  
" No I didn't!"  
Rae sighs and stops walking.  
Laney runs back to Rae.  
" Rae." Laney says.  
" Stop. You know my past."

**_Flashback*_**

**_( Guys don't trace me down and burn down my house for this. I only added this so I can add some more drama in the next chappie. I repeat, DONT. . !)_**

**_Rae comes home holding shopping bags.  
She hears crying from the bathroom.  
Curious she goes towards the sound.  
It was coming from the bathroom.  
Rae opens the door and sees Laney on the floor crying.  
Her hair is a mess.  
The floor is wet._**

**_Rae gasps.  
" Laney! What's wrong?" Rae asks.  
" Corey.."  
" Again?"  
Laney nods.  
" He. Is. Dead. "  
"No!"_**

**_End of flashback._**

Tears form in Laney's eyes.  
She had never wanted to experience that.  
No one should ever have too.

Rae goes over to hug Laney.  
Laney doges and runs off

While Laney is running she starts singing.

" Their is this boy,  
He broke my heart in two,  
I always wondered,  
If our love was true?  
Was I just...  
A part of his dumb little game."

Laney finally stops running at her front door.

All she wanted to do was go in her room and jump in bed.

Me: Sorry. I promised action,  
I'm considering this drama,  
You may like the next chappie:)  
Bye!


End file.
